It is known to provide spa devices such as health spas, whirlpools, and foot spas. In particular, it is known that the treatment of a person's foot may provide therapeutic relief to various points throughout the body. Such spa devices are generally used in commercial and recreational setting for hydrotherapy, massage, stimulation, pedicure and bathing purposes.
Such spa devices may be used for spa treatments of both therapeutic and aesthetic varieties.
Many spa devices currently on the market do not include means for supporting a customer's foot and/or legs. Therefore, the customer must rest their foot on the edge of the basin of the spa device while the technician is providing a therapeutic or aesthetic procedure. This can be inconvenient for the spa technician and uncomfortable for the customer. It is therefore desirable to provide a spa device including means for supporting a customer's foot and or legs during a spa treatment.